Mr Elric
by maboroshi-hime
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter Crossover. A collection of thoughts on one, Mr Elric.
1. Hermione Granger

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 01 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 01: Hermione Granger**

He was a quiet man, Mr. Elric.

He had come to the school at the beginning of the term as the substitute librarian. Madame Pince, who apparently found a large amount of muggle pornography tucked in the pages of several library books, had thrown a major fit. Two days later, she went on an extended vacation (under Dumbledore's insistence) and Mr. Elric came onto school grounds.

Naturally, being the student who spent the most time in the library, Hermione was the first to get a glimpse of him. But by the end of the day, word had spread from throughout the school.

Admittedly, he was quite handsome. With his long blonde hair and golden eyes, his station as a librarian seemed quite unfitting. Some thought he ought to take the position of Defense against the Dark Arts seeing how this year's Professor Edinburgh's teaching tactics rivaled those of Professor Binns in boredom. Plus, the fact that he had probably not even hit his twenties made him a perfect target for the wild, hormonal teenage wet dreams the school was so prone to.

Personally, Hermione thought this was all rather silly. A man's face and body did NOT determine his intelligence or his ability to teach. Just look at Gilderoy Lockhart. But her voice was lost in a sea of Elric fan girls (she could've sword there were a few boys in there too). The irony was that Mr. Elric either didn't notice or he chose to ignore it.

Anyhow, it didn't affect her, not really. Her only annoyance was that now, instead of a library, it became more of a school wide clubhouse. It wasn't as bad as the time when Viktor was here, but there would always be one or two girls talking louder than necessary just to hear a "Quiet down, please", then squealing and running out with a face red as Ron's hair.

The only thing she found odd about Mr. Elric was that he always had his nose stuck in a book; figuratively speaking, of course. His interest in learning everything was a bit peculiar, and reminded her a bit of herself as a first year...

She understands Harry and Ron much better now.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 02 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 02: Albus Dumbledore**

Edward was first introduced to me by Nicholas's acquaintance, Hohenheim. His father mentioned his story and asked for assistance on helping him return home. I agreed, of course. After all, nothing would be more satisfying than helping a young man reunite with his loved ones. And all that aside, his tale of travel through different dimensions was most intriguing...

It was important for him to slip in and out of Hogwarts without arousing suspicion. Too many questions would be asked, ones we could not answer without giving away his entire story. And crossing dimensions, as Edward had, would no doubt prompt certain wizards to experiment on their own. The only two teachers I told were Minerva and Poppy. Minerva, because she could keep our feet anchored to the ground if anything occurred, and Poppy because Edward's prosthetic arm needed constant touch-ups.

Since his research was to be conducted main in the library, it would be sensible for him to hold post there. Madame Pince, the only one who would interact with him on a daily basis, was therefore the one who would probably ask the most questions. The porn could not have come at a better time. And I must say, I believe I am perfectly justified in sending her on a vacation. The poor lady hasn't taken a day off since before I was a transfiguration teacher.

Back to the plan; theoretically, it should have worked. In the end, it was Edward's face that foiled it. I suppose I should place more faith in the rumor mill of Hogwarts. Whispers rang through the hallways upon his first hour of arrival.

Otherwise, the scheme is working out perfectly. Our hope is that Edward will find a way home before it's too late. He does not know this, but the Gate has already closed in Hohenheim. We do not wish for the Gate within him to close as well.


	3. Ron Weasley

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 03 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 03: Ron Weasley**

Ronald Weasley remembers the first day he saw Mr. Elric. It was on September 19, a full three days after he'd arrive. Of course, he had heard plenty of him through the local gossipers of Gryffindor, Lavender and Pavarti. Upon learning his job, they swooned out the library door and swooned back through the portrait hole moments later, gushing madly of his apparent 'hotness'.

The two of THEM were mad.

Mr. Elric did not ever eat with the rest of the school, which was quite odd seeing how even Madame Pince, the most reclusive staff member second only to Trelawney, joined them every night. Of course, his 'fans' dismissed it as shyness and it endeared him to them, so he was pardoned. And watching Snape's eye twitch at an empty chair was rather humorous.

On the day he first saw Mr. Elric, Hermione had sent him to research an antidote on the muggle poison cyanide, but not before blowing up briefly at him for copying her paper ("She had a 2-meter long parchment, why can't she share?"). When he first entered, the first thing he saw was a long blonde ponytail sitting at the front table where Madame Pince normally resided.

The back of the head was so feminine that he had to look twice and even then, he had to wonder if the girls were actually swooning over a 'Ms. Elric'; a very disturbing thought indeed. And since curiosity killed the stinking cat, Ron just HAD to find out.

'He' was deeply absorbed in a book with a 5-centimeter wide spine, but not so that he didn't notice Ron sneaking around the desk to get a closer look.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Ron jumped when he spoke. The face could go either way, but the voice was decidedly masculine.

"Antidote," he stammered out. "On cyanide."

Mr. Elric wrote something on a sheet of paper and handed it to Ron, who took it and left quickly to nurse the scars of his embarrassment. One thing he did notice: Mr. Elric did not take his eyes off the book the whole time Ron was there.


	4. Severus Snape

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 04 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 04: Severus Snape**

The school librarian goes on a paid vacation at the beginning of the year and another is ready to fill her spot within the same hour? Does no one find this the least bit out of the ordinary? Wizarding librarians have a difficult job, despite what some people may assume, which explains why it should have taken Headmaster more than two hours to find replacement.

Excuse me, a competent replacement. Edward Elric is obviously much too young to have received substantial training. He's 19, for god's sakes! And how come there are no records of him before he 'magically' signed up for the job?

And why does he have no wand? At his induction and after every time we've seen him afterward, he's been wandless; not even a telltale nub in the back pocket. That which leads me to believe that he is, in fact, a squib. If he is, indeed, a squib, he should therefore be unsuitable for the librarian post. I tried confronting Albus about this, but all he did was smile and say, "Severus, it'd be better for us all if the matter was dropped." in a tone that made you think he was actually serious before he goes and ruins it by twinkling that damn eye of his.

The Dark Lord is back and he will have constant spies, both at the ministry and at Hogwarts. Perhaps Albus is becoming senile in his old age, but I, for one, do not trust any new staff member until I personally check them out.

Speaking of which, Madam Pomfrey has asked me to brew liberal amounts of a very powerful pain-killing potion, the type used for long and intense surgeries, mentioning that it was for one, Mr. Elric.

Let's say that curiosity burned and tortured the cat to a crisp.


	5. Ginny Weasley

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 05 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 05: Ginny Weasley**

Mr. Elric has the oddest taste in wardrobe Hogwarts has had since Professor Lupin in the second year. From what we learned in muggle studies, his clothing is very traditional 1920s Germany. VERY 1920s. He looks like he stepped right out of a picture book.

Also, as Pavarti and Lavender have gone through great pains to inform us, he always has gloves on, which calls forth the need for wild groundless rumors. A very popular one is that he has mechanical arms and feels a need to hide them from the world. Another is that his gloves enhance his magical powers, whatever they may be. And there are still others out there who believe that the gloves go with his 'shyness' and that scars of the past that time hasn't healed makes him reluctant for human contact. Scars that they presume they can heal.

When I asked Hermione about it, she just huffed and said plainly, "Mr. Elric is as normal as wizards can be" in a voice just loud enough to make sure that Lavender and Pavarti overhear it. Since Hermione's practically the only one who's at the library constantly AND leaves after actually laying a finger on a book, I trusted her judgment.

I first met Mr. Elric when I went to research a topic for Transfigurations. Unlike Madam Pince, who was always at the head desk, he shelved the books the muggle way; getting up and going to the bookshelf. I'd heard from Ron that he looked like a lady from the backside but nothing could prepare me for just exactly HOW much he looked like a lady. I don't believe we've ever had a non-student at this school that had hair long enough to tie back. When he spoke though, as Ron said, it was just past the border into masculinity.

"Do you need something?" he asked in lightly accented English. He looked exceptionally tired; as if he had not slept in days and days. Even with his neutral expression, he gave off the feeling of a blown-out candle.

"No, I'm fine." I said, and went about doing my own work. Two minutes later, while I was looking up how to turn a muggle instrument into something useful, Mr. Elric ran out the door with a book tucked under his arm.

The fire he lost; I think I just caught a glimpse of it.


	6. Madam Pomfrey

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 06 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 06: Madame Pomfrey**

Edward has designed one of the most impressive prosthetic arms I've seen in my entire life!

At first, I was surprised when the normally calm boy came rushing in, short of breath, asking for an 'automail' surgery, whatever that was. He had a book with him that described the procedure in lengthy detail as well. I'd heard from Albus that he had an artificial arm and leg, but would not have guessed that he'd ask me to do such a complicated muggle operation. But my duty as a nurse kicked in and I was obliged to perform it.

I read up on it and the only foreseen problem, the actual replacement object made of this so-called 'automail', was quickly nullified by him actually building an arm. His 'automail' was constructed of the same kind of silver used to make sickles and as stated before, it's quite a work of art. So I asked Severus to concoct a potion for aus and we carried it out two days later.

The first few moments had to be painful, even with the pain-killers, but Edward only grimaced. We had to completely take apart the piece connected to his shoulder because whoever did the operation the first time around had done a poor job. Once the full effects of the potion set in though, Edward became very light-headed and very loose-lipped.

He began babbling about how the pain 'wasn't as bad as the first time around' and that 'Winry did a great job the first time around, but when I crossed the gate, the entire arm got lost and we had to redo it' and nonsense. He spoke of a little brother and growled out something about a horse (mustang, was it?). Eventually, his speech lost all coherency and the remaining work was done in silence.

When he finally came to three days later, he apologized swiftly for anything he might've said under the effects of the medicine. When he turned to leave, after I recommended having a cup of strong tea with Hagrid, I casually remarked that he should've kept arm and that we could've just reconnected the two halves.

He gave me a look no one as young as he is should have and said flatly, "No Madam. No one could've done anything."


	7. Interlude

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 07 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 07: Interlude**

Word has it that Mr. Elric is in the hospital.

So imagine the surprise when The Trio burst into Hagrid's hut and found him there, chatting it up with Hagrid like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"'ello 'arry, 'ermione, Ron." said Hagrid cheerfully. "Mis'tre Elric 'ere was jus' 'avin 'imself a cuppa tea."

"Madam Pomfrey suggested it." said the librarian lightly before bidding them a brief farewell. Once he was well out of earshot, Ron and Harry rounded on the gamekeeper.

"Are you mad?" asked Ron, "he could've been a spy and you're just down here 'having a cup of tea'?" Clearly, he hadn't forgotten about the dragon egg incident in of the first year.

But Hagrid only laughed. "Rubbish, e' can't be that bad." Then he added, "Did'ya kno, 'e 'as a little bro'thr too?"

"He could've been lying, though." pointed out Harry.

"No." said Hagrid, more firm than ever, "'e can't be lyin'. 'e's got that look in 'is eyes, ter same kind I hav. Don'cha kno? All big bro'thr's got 'em."

Later, as they were headed back towards the common room, Ron and Harry were discussing why Mr. Elric could've been there when Hermione stepped in rather snappishly. "For crying out loud, just because someone came in after the term's started doesn't immediately mean that he's a spy for you-know-who. If you're so concerned, how come you're not suspecting Professor Edinburgh? Every single one of you-know-who's subordinates has been the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

They stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Good gawd, Hermione," said Ron, disgusted, "you're not part of his little fanclub are you?"

"No." she said, noticeably annoyed by the implied reference to her past when her deep infatuation with a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher clouded her way of thinking. "I just.. I saw.."

She stopped in front of the potrait hole and looked around quickly. "I know why he was in the hospital."


	8. Seamus Finnigan

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 08 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 08: Seamus Finnigan**

A few days ago, I, err, 'accidentally', turned my arm into a stuffed crab in Transfigurations. Got 'em at Fred and George's shop, (ten galleons for a pair) but McGonagall wasn't fooled; it's like she has a tab on what they're selling! So she agrees to let me go to the hospital wing just as long as Hermione went with me.

Now, I love Hermione, but that girl takes her prefect job just a tad too seriously. Even after I asked -nicely too, thank you very much- if we could just drop it and ditch class, she said no. Can't blame a guy for trying, eh?

We get all the way to the wing and, as luck would have it, Madame Pomfrey's right in the middle of something with someone behind a double-curtained screen. So then I try again and begged to come back later and she shushed me. I saw why she wanted me to hush up though.

The person operated on was none other than The Mr. Elric, talk of Hogwarts, stealer of hearts, and lonely bachelor waiting for someone to save him. Alright, I'm exaggerating, but the way the Hufflepuffs have it, he's the hero of a bloody romance novel.

And he was talking. A lot. Babbling, more like. Come to think about it, I don't think I've ever heard him talk, period. Hermione was listening really closely and I thought that if I shut up, she just might forget and let me off the hook.

His words were all slurred together by now, but I could make out something about 'gate' and 'fluh-mel'. I wasn't paying a hell lot of attention, but Hermione must've caught every word because she turned white as a sheet.

Finally, his voice dimmed and stopped altogether. Hermione probably thought it was done because as she reached for the doorknob, it jerked open and Snape stepped out, wearing a similar expression to hers.

"What are you two doing here?" he snapped, eyes darting between the two of us, "five points from Gryffindor and return to your classes immediately." Then he stormed out without even waiting for an explanation, that bastard.

Hermione, apparently forgetting all about me, bolted as well. Damn. I knew I should've listened closer.

Oh well. I still got out of Transfigurations.


	9. Interlude2

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 09 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 09: Interlude2**

"He said Flamel, I'm sure of it." Hermione whispered excitedly. "And if he's personally acquainted with Dumbledore's old partner, wouldn't he technically be on Dumbledore's side, therefore be on our side?"

"You don't even know for sure if he knows Nicholas Flamel." argued Ron. "You're basing all your facts on gibberish you've heard. He may've been lying, you know."

"I wasn't done yet, Ron." she snapped peevishly, earning herself a dirty look. "I went back to the library when he was still gone and checked out everything I could find on Nicholas Flamel- again. And look at this." She pulled out a book from her bag, suspected to have been carried around all day, and opened it to a picture where the caption read:

"...Nicholas Flamel also interacted with muggles for a short time as a German University professor, Karl Haushofer." And in the photograph, there was a man standing next to Flamel in his ridiculous muggle disguise. He had long blonde hair pulled into a single tail, glasses, a beard, and looked remarkably similar to-

"Mr. Elric."

"That still doesn't prove anything." Harry said after a moments pause. "A man who just so happens to look like him means nothing."

"Once again, Harry, I wasn't done." Hermione said, closing the book. "Flamel was skilled in alchemy. You notice how Mr. Elric doesn't use a wand? Alchemists don't need wands. Do you think Dumbledore would really hire a known alchemist if he didn't trust him? Plus that surgery he's getting, I kept hearing the word 'automail'. What if the rumor that he has a mechanical arm isn't false? Alchemists need a medium to channel their magic through. May for him, it's this 'automail."

"Why would Dumbledore hire him as a librarian then?" asked Harry. "Why not give him Edinburgh's job?"

Hermione shrugged. "Probably so he wouldn't attract attention. Who do you think You-Know-Who would be more suspicious of? A librarian or a professor? And just because you think Professor Edinburgh is boring-"

"That old gargoyle is worse than Binns." Harry interrupted, chucking a well-aimed pillow at Hermione's head.

She glanced at Ron. "Well?"

He bit his lip and then sighed. "I'll give him a change, but I still don't trust him. Besides," he chortled, "Trelawney's gone and made him her new voodoo doll so I suppose Harry's safe for a while."

That comment resulted in many-a-pain for Ron Weasley that night, but we shall not get into that.


	10. Harry Potter

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 10 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 10: Harry Potter**

I believe Mr. Elric just caught his first glimpse of quidditch.

I was plummeting toward the snitch in the spiral pattern Charlie taught me and vaguely felt my feet hit the ground. When I came back from the adrenaline rush, the snitch was in my fist and Mr. Elric's face was just a few centimeters from being struck. Now that he's standing in front of me, he's actually a bit... shorter than I expected.

The crowd went wild. Whether it was for the sudden appearance of the hermit librarian or whether it was for the fact that Slytherin was officially out of the running for the Quidditch cup, I wasn't sure. Anyhow, even as the team carried me away, I was pretty sure that that was the first time Mr. Elric has ever seen anyone on broomsticks, much less an entire quidditch match. He looked exactly like how I felt when Ron first described flying to me.

For the most part, I've kept my mouth shut about him. I haven't been to the library since Madam Pince had her nervous breakdown so everything I've heard of him either came from Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or his underground fanclub (There was a notice written in InvisInk on the wall of the third floor's boy's room).

Originally, all I had to say was that I agreed with Ron when he said Mr. Elric looked like a woman. I still remember that afternoon he rushed in, face aflame, buried his face in his pillow and talked in muffled tones until lack of oxygen caused him to keel over.

But now?

If what Hermione says is true, why haven't we seen this power? And if she's incorrect, then what exactly is he? If he's so disconnected from the wizarding world not to know what quidditch was, then he couldn't possibly have been connected in the first place. That leads to other questions. Where did he learn alchemy, assuming he knew alchemy? How does Dumbledore know him? How did he get the job?

I must go visit the library personally soon.


	11. Minerva McGonagall

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 11 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 11: Minerva McGonagall**

It seems Edward's surgery was a success and that he and his new arm are getting along greatly. Good. That boy has had my respect ever since Albus told me his story and it only increased when he told Sibyll that he did not believe in pre-ordained destinies. Put her off quite a bit, I'd assume, but I must confess, that remark brought me the smallest flash of guilty pleasure.

From the day he began working, he locked himself in the library, leaving only to eat, and even then, he didn't eat with the school. Albus already told me about the importance of his mission, but he's been self-intentionally imprisoned for so long he's beginning to look sickly.

So some of us invited him to come with us to Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade weekend and unlike Severus, who always declines, he said yes. Followed quickly, of course, by the question "What's Hogsmeade?"

On the ride there, it was clear that he could see the threstrals by the way he gawked. When Filius inquired whom, Edward hesitated before replying "My mother."

Wizarding beverages definitely do not agree with him. Got red in the face halfway through his butter.

"Ich bin Edward Elric." he announced when he caught sight of us, as if we were strangers. "Ich suche nach einem Weg zu meinem Haus... Oberst stirbt."

Luckily, I don't believe anyone else in the bar understood German and he was speaking only loud enough so our table could hear. The effects wore off quickly thanks to Professor Flitwick's sobering charm. Shortly after, he excused himself to go browse the shops and when we left Three Broomsticks sometime later, he was gone.

In some other ways, he's painfully simple, acting much like a child who grew up too fast.

In many other ways, however, Edward Elric is an enigma. He's complex to the point where we, the teachers, can't see past his mask to the world. Not even Albus knows his complete history and he isn't exactly writing a book. Sometimes, it's suspect able that he's not even from this time seeing how his old-fashioned his speech is and how he's instantly fascinated by muggle inventions.

It's no longer a matter of trust; it's a matter of ignorance.


	12. Lavender Brown

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 12 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 12: Lavender Brown**

This is absolutely INSANE!

He was at both the Quidditch game AND the Hogsmeade visit? Looks like out Mr. Recluse is becoming more sociable!

From the second I laid eyes on him, I knew he was special. I bet no other Hogwarts professor has ever been as handsome as him. Professor Lockhart? Hate to say this, but that smile can kill a vampire. Sure, Mr. Elric may not be super tall, but his height AND the fact that he doesn't smile a whole lot is so very... ENDEARING!

So we, me and Pavarti, started a little group solely for the purpose of worshipping our new idol, Mr. Elric's Slut Society, because that's what he makes us do if you're getting my meaning. At least, on the surface, that's what the club is. Secretly, it's to keep a tab on all those other competitors out there. And when it comes down to me and Pavarti, I tell you, I am the winner.

Speaking of publicity, it seems that during the Hogsmeade visit, some reporter (I bet it was that Skeeter woman) got wind of the new librarian, snapped a photo, and now he's on the cover of Witch Weekly gazing into the windows of Zonkos looking sad and sighing constantly.

I WOULD like to be mad- invasion of privacy for such an introvert man is horrible, but that picture is just so... candid. Plus, it was for a snapshot contest AND it won first place AND the caption was SOO perfect.

Anyway, I heard they would do an interview with him soon, but Headmaster objected violently for some or another reason. The Daily Prophet wants to do an article on him being the youngest staff member in 25 years and Witch Weekly wanted to take more pictures because their ratings rose.

...Oh NO! What if all this attention makes him even more shy? What if he locks himself up even more? Even worse, what if he soaks up all this and becomes another Professor Lockhart?

...I'm going to the library now. Ta!


	13. Filius Flitwick

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 13 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 13: Filius Flitwick**

This is entirely our fault, McGonagall's, Sprout's, and mine. Our intent of getting Edward out landed him on the cover of an all-women's' magazine and now I fear that he won't ever come out of his prison.

All this media and exposure to the wizarding world cannot be beneficial to his 'purpose'. I happened to be with him when he got owl post for the first time- nearly fell out of his chair, poor chap.

Albus is taking all this rather lightly, but stands firm that Edward shall not be interviewed. No one on the staff except Albus, Minerva, and Poppy know the whole truth of his position. The rest of us were only told that he'd be here until it was complete and most of us were satisfied with that.

Severus doesn't know and it's driving him insane. Went and gave detentions to three from his own house for having that magazine out during potions, he did. I, myself, have seen more than enough copies in class, but I'm not the one giving out class detentions for it.

What amazes me is that amidst all this, Edward's gone on with life as usual and continues toiling endlessly in the library. It's almost as if he's a level above the hustle and bustle that would flutter even the most level-headed wizards I know. I find it admirable.

I once inquired what his purpose was; I knew I asked a lot of questions, but not asking now would only result in my wanting to kick myself later when I realized I had thrown away a perfect opportunity for getting answers.

He looked me straight in the eye and said "_Ich möchte nach Hause gehen._" I would like to go home.

I didn't pursue the matter, but now it feels as if not asking in the first place would've given me a better chance of NOT brooding over his response.


	14. Albus Dumbledore2

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 14 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 14: Albus Dumbledore2**

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon, approximately four months after coming to Hogwarts when Edward asked to see me. I assumed it was about the groundless magazine articles published since that picture in Witch Weekly. I was wrong.

He had found a way home. By combining our world's flexibility of use and his own powers, he guessed that by trading his arm (again), he could earn himself another ticket through The Gate. Supposedly, he'd already crossed it four times up to date, from his, to 1920 Munich, German, back to his, back to Munich, then the last time he attempted with his father, they'd crossed through time to the present.

It's disappointing to those with inquisitive minds, like myself, that the two of them can't remember how they got through time instead of dimensions. Apparently, it was one of their sacrifices, their memory for their lives; one thing for another.

"In theory, it should work." said Edward. "Your world isn't as strict as mine. This world doesn't require strict regulations of equivalent trade as mine does. If I used that loophole and what this world supposedly allows alchemists to do, it should work."

"How can you be certain that you can use alchemy at all?" I asked, "You've tried, I assume."

He nodded. "If anything, being at Hogwarts enhances my abilities." he said. "All this magic in the air is doing wanders.

"When are you leaving?"

"Monday night."

"How will we know you've succeeded?"

Uncomfortable shift. "You probably won't."

"What is the succession rate."

"50 percent."

"Have you told your father?"

"Yes."

"Does he agree with you?"

"Yes."

"Are you in need of assistance?"

"No."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Hogwarts is going to miss you."


	15. Epilouge

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter  
**Title:** Mr. Elric  
**Part:** 15 of 15  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Crossover  
**Spoilers:** FMA anime (all); HP Book 5  
**Summary:** Edward Elric from various points of view.

**Chapter 15: Epilouge**

He decided to use the Great Hall as the location for calling on The Gate. The space had to be large enough to draw a transmutation circle with a three-meter long radius and the only other available area was the Quidditch field- which was immediately ruled out due to its lack of cover, allowing any and all to sneak a peek. Ed made sure to apologize to Albus beforehand in case he accidentally caused irreversible damage to the Great Hall.

When he first came to this place, he had a mindset that he would not leave until he'd found a path. When he first came to this place, he was amazed that their form of magic dealt more with actual magic rather than science. When he first came to this place, he was annoyed by the false information on alchemy printed by uninformed imbeciles- until he realized that whatever alchemists this world had played a different role, ones that did not include being a dog of the military, and had different rules, ones not involving the law of equivalent trade, the principle he had lived his life by.

Edward Elric was not certain of the outcome. He did not know if doing this would result in him losing another body part or if he would lose his life. The 'good' and 'bad' did not outweigh each other; that was his equivalent trade.

But even as he was drawing the circle, he thought of his one true purpose and why he had to do this. "Al.. Winry.. Sensei.. Colonel," he added after a grudging pause, "I want to go back to you. I want all of us to be together, just as we planned all along."

And so, with all his hope riding on that one clap, Ed activated the circle.

His last thoughts were those of his little brother.

* * *

And that is the end of Mr. Elric, my first FMA crossover! This version was edited on October 23, 2005 and as you may have noticed, all the author's notes have been deleted to reduce clutter.

For anyone who is new to Mr. Elric, know that there is a set of _side stories_ occuring within the Mr Elric storyline and a **sequel **titled Endless Moment for anyone who's interested. The side stories are found at my Livejournal linked from my profile and Endless Moment is archived here at fanfiction dot net.

I hope you enjoyed reading Mr Elric (with all its ridiculously short chapters) and I hope you enjoy reading Endless Moment even more seeing as it's a 'real' story and not just a collection of thoughts. Thank you!


End file.
